


Strands

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A late night.





	Strands

**Author's Note:**

> for 100 words, Shakespeare quote--

"He said the meeting would probably run late," Rosa said as she worked to pull clips and baubles from her hair. "Could you help me?" 

"Of course," Kain replied from somewhere behind her. She kept working until she felt his fingers over hers, a bit unsure and a bit afraid. 

"I had my own tasks, as did you..." 

"I can..." Kain handed her a clip with a few strands of her hair caught in it. Rosa pulled them free and let them fall to the floor. The clip she held on to for just a minute. 

"Stay? Yes, you'd better."


End file.
